


The Future in Soap

by marojehca



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: Dongmin likes his baths...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ASTRO drabble...and it's fluffy.  
> Well, as fluffy and "sanitized" as I can get.  
> LOL.

Bin knew how Dongmin liked his baths. After a full day of shoots and recordings, his partner looked forward to soaking his tired muscles in a tub filled with warm water frothing with his favorite scented bubble bath and a glass of wine. People have always assumed that being a flower-boy, Dongmin was the type to be salon-maintained, usually getting his pampering at spas and clinics. Little did they know that the only luxury he allowed himself were his leisurely soaks in the tub - most of the time alone - but occasionally frolicking wet with Bin as company.

Moon Bin prided himself in being a good boyfriend, conscientious of the needs and wants of his lover without having to be told. He had always tried to make these relaxing moments as special as he could for Dongmin; often going out of his way to seek out unique bath accoutrements that he thought the other male would enjoy trying out. The internet was a veritable treasure trove of resources. And what he couldn't find in the shops, he could usually get delivered to their apartment by ordering them online. It was worth going through all that trouble just seeing the delight on Dongmin's face when he presents him with something new to play with during his bath time; turning the 28 year-old into a squealing mess.

One of Bin's fondest memories was how he and Dongmin introduced themselves during ASTRO's first reality show as The Soap Couple seven years ago - the two of them coming up with the name because of their mutual tendency to turn their wash time into a CF audition for fun. They've been known by other OTP names ever since, but one thing hasn't changed. Seven years later after they debuted, they were still that - a couple.

And Bin had every intention of keeping it that way.

In the bathroom of the apartment he and Dongmin had invested their life savings on; a modern creation of glass, steel and marble; he could hear water gushing out of the faucets. His lover was probably already in the middle of drawing his nightly bath. Bin pulled out the drawer he kept locked beneath his work table, taking out his surprise. Making sure he had saved the piece of music he'd been working on in his computer, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Dongmin, can I come in?" Bin yelled out after three sharp knocks on the door. He had long ago learned that his boyfriend hated being barged into, and so the niceties still needed to be observed even after they have been exclusively living together for the past three years.

"Yes."

He was seated at the edge of the black marble tub, looking like a vision in a fluffy white terry-cloth robe with his right hand under the water stream to check if the temperature was just right. The smile Dongmin gave him was tired but welcoming, eyebrows quirked provocatively. "Care to join me?"

"Very tempting..." Bin uttered, his eyes zeroing in on the other's luscious, moist lips before trailing down to the creamy expanse of chest showing through the gap in his bathrobe. He placed the package on top of the bathroom counter before leaning in to give his lover a kiss. Dongmin tasted of mint and cinnamon, the flavor of their preferred toothpaste. He laughed against his mouth when the other male refused to let him draw away; grumbling good-naturedly when he held on to his wrists. "Hang on. I have something for you."

Dongmin already saw the packet his boyfriend had carried into the room and his curiosity was definitely piqued. Another aromatic candle? A set of essential oils? Maybe a new kind of bubble bath? Bin was well-aware of his love for the stuff.

"Gimme!" He held both is hands out.

"I need you naked and wet first."

"Oh?"

Dongmin's interest increased a hundredfold. What was this treat that necessitated him to disrobe? Well, if that's what it took to get it...

Without any hesitation, he stood up from his perch on the tub. With deliberate slowness, he untied the belt that held his robe together, shrugging the material off until it fell in a tangled heap on the floor. He would be lying if he thought he didn't enjoy the way Bin's eyes traveled hungrily over his nakedness, even if his partner tried his best to seem unaffected by his show of skin. Perhaps he could entice him to join him in his bath yet...

"Now. Get into the bathtub." The tone was gruff and commanding, laced with desire and want.

Dongmin heard Bin's breath catch in his throat as he lifted a shapely leg and waded into the warm water. The heat within his own body surged despite the temperature of the bath, knowing he had caused that slight break in his lover's carefully cultivated control. Bin stepped closer, holding on to his arm as he immersed himself fully into the tub.

"So, now will you give it to me?"

There was a double entendre there, but Bin opted to ignore it for the time being. There would be plenty of time later for whatever else Dongmin wanted to do. He snatched the package sitting on the counter, dropping a glowing ball of purple and yellow mosaic in his partner's outstretched hands. It was studded with glitter; the light in the room catching at the small bits of gold, making the ball glimmer. It smelled faintly of lavender and thyme.

"It's an ASTRO bath bomb!" Dongmin declared gleefully, toes wriggling in the water in excitement. "Did you have this specially made for me?"

Bin shook his head, amused at the child-like wonder in his boyfriend's face as he turned the ball around in his hand. "I actually made it myself."

"Really?"

"It wasn't that hard." When Dongmin gave him a look of incredulity, Bin relented by adding. "Alright so, I may have looked at a hundred DIY videos on handmade bath bombs. But getting the ingredients was pretty easy and it was fun."

"When did you do this?"

"When you were out today. I ordered the ingredients online days before and had them hidden in different parts of the apartment so you wouldn't find them."

"This is so sweet! Thank you!" Dongmin was beaming from ear to ear, clutching his very own customized bath bomb in his hands, made even more special by the effort Bin put into creating it for him.

"Go ahead. Put it in the water. But keep your fingers closed around it." Bin prodded him as he knelt beside the tub, also excited to see what would happen once the ball got wet.

But Dongmin surprised him by shaking his head vehemently. "But if I do that, it'll disappear and you put so much work into this!"

"I'll make you another 10 if you like, just put this one in the water."

"Exactly the same?"

"Yes."

Dongmin's forehead was creased over in doubt which made Bin throw his head back and laugh. "I promise. I have enough of the stuff I used for that ball to make more."

"You're really sure?"

"I'll be more upset if you don't do what I ask."

"Alright."

The ball was lowered into the bath water and as soon as it made contact, it started to bubble and froth on its own, releasing a cloud of aromatic oils. Dongmin let out a gasp of pure delight as he watched the water turn into a swirling concoction of purple and gold dust. But as the ball dissipated in his hands, he suddenly felt an unfamiliar weight on his palms.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Bin asked, although he already had some idea what it was.

Dongmin lifted up his right hand, revealing a circular lump of what appeared to be glycerin based soap the size of an old dollar coin. It was dyed the same purple as the bath bomb that just dissolved into the water, just darker. But it felt heavier; the heaviness inconsistent with its size and thickness.

"Something's inside this." Dongmin raised the soap up into the light. He mumbled a quiet curse at the dim mood lighting that he himself had personally chosen for the bathroom. He could only see a vague shape of something foreign within the soap. "What did you put in here?"

"Well, rub the soap under the water to find out." Bin suggested.

The small piece of soap disappeared momentarily under the liquid cloud of purple and gold, Dongmin's hands working furiously under the water to dislodge whatever was inside. It didn't take long, Bin having purposely chosen a soap base that melted quickly when water, heat and friction were combined.

"I got it!" Dongmin declared, holding up his palm triumphantly. He squinted at the item in his hand, eyes watering when he realized what it was. "You..."

Bin beamed at him expectantly. "So? How about it? Will you...make me the happiest man alive?"

"I..." Dongmin glanced at Bin and then at the simple circlet of gold ringed with diamonds resting on top of his palm. He blinked back at the happy tears that were threatening to spill before slipping the ring on his finger. "Yes! Of course, yes!" Purple and gold water splashed around as he flailed his arms and legs in time with his happy declaration. He threw his arms over Bin's shoulders, uncaring that he was soaking his lover's - now his fiance's - clothes. Dongmin pulled back enough to cup at Bin's face, pressing his mouth fervently onto his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You exist." The other male replied, eagerly returning the kiss. Bin had to mentally pat himself on the back. As proposals go, the one he just made was definitely one for the books. "I love you."

"Na-ah." The future Mr. Moon-Lee countered. "I love you more!"

"That's just not possible."

"It is too! And...I can prove it." Dongmin asserted with a firm nod of his head, eyes glinting deviously behind his bright smile.

"Really? How?"

Without warning, his fiance grabbed Bin's arms and heaved him bodily into the bath tub, splashing glowing purple water all over the place.

"I need you naked and wet first."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video on embedding stuff inside melt and pour soap as well as DIY videos of bath bombs...


End file.
